My Little Prince
by Uchiha Black Thunder
Summary: Sepertinya Hinata tidak pernah sadar kalau perubahan pemuda memang selalu lebih dominan dan berbeda daripada seorang My first fict dedicated to SasuHina Days Love 2013. I Hope you like Warning : RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Prince is Mine **

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**My first fanfiction for SHDL**

**SasuHina Days Love 2013**

**1000 Reason for Loving SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, and the others too.**

**If you don't like? Just go to previous page**

.

.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau kau menyukai seseorang akan mengubah sifat maupun kebiasaan burukmu. Kau akan bersikap manis dan mulai berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Memang bagi sebagian orang seperti itu. Hanya saja hal ini berbeda bagi sebagian orang. Sebut saja salah satunya si sulung Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga.

Dalam segi penampilan ia memang tidak menarik. Rok kepanjangan, sepasang kaus kaki yang bahkan menutupi seluruh betisnya. Jangan lupakan dengan baju kebesaran milikn ya dan kacamata bulat yang ia gunakan.

Apa ini reaksi seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta? Sepertinya nihil!

Ia duduk di bangku taman dengan sebuah novel tebal dalam pelukan. Sepasang bola mata lavender itu menyapu seluruh lapangan dari balik kacamatanya. Wajahnya memerah menunggu seseorang yang berjanji untuk menemuinya. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa orang itu akan menemuinya. Detik ini, hari ini juga. Jarum di jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Sungguh, kalau boleh ia ingin mengulang waktu semalam dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan di telepon hanya bercanda.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari gadis mungil itu. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin padahal saat ini musim panas sedang berlangsung di Konoha.

"Menunggu lama?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat.." kata-katanya terputus saat melihat sosok sahabatnya sejak SMA. Rambut kuning nyentrik dan sepasang bola mata kebiruan yang meneduhkan. Ia Naruto Uzumaki, putra dari salah satu guru di sini.

Dulu Hinata pernah menyukainya namun segera berubah saat teman semasa kecilnya mengiriminya email.

Seorang teman yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia menangis karena ayah. Ia tahu segala hal tentang Hinata. Baik itu kesukaan dari gadis itu ataupun hal-hal yang ia tidak sukai. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Hinata tahu segala hal tentangnya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah maupun namanya. Hal ini mempersulitnya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia ingat pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker.

"Hmm.. Kau melamun lagi, Hinata." Naruto berujar kemudian mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Hinata. "Sepertinya kau memikirkan pemuda itu lagi," lanjut Naruto menatap sosok itu intens.

"A-aku rasa i-itu bukan hal yang salah." Hinata tidak ingin pemuda jabrik itu mengganggu saat ia akan bertemu teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau pasti sedang menunggunya di sini 'kan?"

Tatapan hangat itu berubah menjadi penuh tanya.

"..." Tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia hanya merona merah lalu berpaling ke arah lain.

Naruto tersenyum mengerti. "Kalau aku mengecat rambutku menjadi biru dongker apa kau akan berpaling padaku?"

Hinata hanya bisa membisu mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari Naruto. Ia menekan ujung dari rok yang dikenakan.

"Dia adalah dia. Bukan Naruto ataupun pemuda lain. Aku masih bisa membedakannya."

**BUGGH **

Sebuah bola melesat dengan kencang mengenai wajah Naruto. Lama ia terdiam sampai seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka.

"Bolaku."

Sosok itu terlihat cuek walaupun ia tahu tendangan bolanya tadi mengenai si pirang.

"Kau.." Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Mata biru lautnya menantang onyx hitam di hadapannya.

"Aku? Sasuke Uchiha," jawabnya memandang remeh pada Naruto. "Kembalikan bolaku," ia masih menagih bola yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membuat Hinata takut."

Ia menyerahkan bola itu pada Sasuke namun sosok itu memandangi Hinata tanpa berkedip.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Sepasang lavender yang tersembunyi dari balik kacamata terlihat sedikit memicing. Mengingat sosok pemuda yang terlihat tidak asing baginya. Hanya saja ia terlalu tampan. Setidaknya ia harus mengakui itu.

Sepasang mata onyx itu hitam kelam. Hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya putih pucat. Satu hal yang membuatnya terpaku. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker. Apa ia salah liat? Atau itu memang pemuda yang ia cari?

"Mungkin.. Tapi, aku tidak yakin ini kau."

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut dari bibirnya. Ya, ia tahu gadis itu. Gadis yang ia cari selama ini.

"Bisa kau lepaskan kacamata itu sejenak? Aku ingin memastikan itu kau."

"Baiklah."

Dalam beberapa detik ia terdiam. Terpaku pada sosok manis yang sedikit berbeda dari beberapa tahun lalu. Ya, ia adalah sang putri yang menunggu pangerannya.

"Ternyata memang kau, Hime.."

"Aku? Maksudmu?"

Ia melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis. Untuk beberapa detik Hinata mengenal senyum lembut itu. Senyum seorang pangeran yang ia cari selama ini.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan hal ini. Bukankah ia memakai kacamata ? Dan ia pendek. Justru lebih pendek dari Hinata.

Sepertinya Hinata tidak pernah sadar kalau perubahan pemuda memang selalu lebih dominan dan berbeda daripada seorang gadis.

"Kau gadis yang biasa bermain denganku, saat di Ame."

"Kau... Benar-benar dia?" Hinata bangkit

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Ia tidak tahu kalau sosok yang dicarinya adalah Sasuke.

Orang yg benar-benar telah mengubah hidupnya.

"Aku memang pemuda itu. Jika kau tidak percaya temuilah aku malam ini di lantai 4 gedung sekolah."

Sosok itu sedikit menunduk dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku duluan," ujarnya berpamitan untuk kembali melanjutkan permainan di lapangan basket.

.

.

.

Mentari telah bergulir menggantikan posisi bintang di langit yang hitam pekat. Cahaya dari jutaan bintang menebar di langit. Membuat kedudukan bulan menjadi semakin indah dengan adanya kumpulan bintang yang membentuk rasi bintang. Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan dalam pangkuan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti kedatangan dari Sasuke.

**Cklek**

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan perlahan ia menengok pada sosok Sasuke yang mendekatinya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Sifat pemalu dan penggugup milik Hyuuga memang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hal inilah yang membuatnya tertarik sejak dulu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ti-tidak juga Uchiha-san."

"Kau masih tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah dia?" ia bertanya setelah menaikkan dagu Hinata. Memaksanya untuk menatap kedua onyx hitam kelam itu.

"..." entah karena takut atau gugup Hinata tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolah yang ia kenakan. Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja telah terlepas ia bangkit berdiri lalu melemparkan kemeja itu ke sembarang arah.

Sepasang mata lavender itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Bukan karena tubuh itu sangat indah. Memang tidak berotot hanya saja kulitnya seputih susu dengan perut rata layaknya model. Di perut bawah kanan terdapat sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk kanji yang berarti 'cinta'.

Tanda inilah yang ia lihat sedari tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang dicari selama ini. Perubahan dalam dirinya terlalu banyak hingga Hinata tidak mengenalinya.

Dulu ia adalah seorang pemuda yang pendek dengan sebuah kacamata tebal menghiasi wajahnya. Sedikit pendiam dan memilih untuk membaca buku di pojok kelas saat istirahat. makan siang.

Reflek, Hinata bangkit berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Ia merindukan tegur sapanya, candaan yang dulu hanya ia tujukan pada Hinata.

"Kau berubah.. Benar-benar berubah pangeran. Mengapa tidak menyapaku dari awal? Kita kan satu sekolah bahkan selalu satu kelas."

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukan dari Hinata. Memberi jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa itu aku. Ternyata perubahanku cukup besar. Maka dari itu aku mengirimimu email."

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat mrngukir goresan kemerahan pada wajah mereka.

Jemari Sasuke melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja Hinata hingga kancing ketiga ia berhenti. Menarik sedikit kerah kemeja ke arah kanan hingga memperlihatkan sebuah tanda lahir sama seperti milik Sasuke yang berada di pundak kirinya. Ya, tanda lahir itu sama-sama berarti 'cinta'.

Ia menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata lalu menunduk untuk mengecup pundak kirinya. Mengecup pelan tanda lahir itu kemudian kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Takdir telah mempertemukan kita kembali. Itu berarti tanda lahir yang kita miliki bukanlah sebuah kebetulan tidak beralasan. Melainkan sebuah tanda bahwa kita telah berjodoh sejak lahir."

Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan menatap sosok itu intens. Ia menunduk mendekati wajah Hinata yang telah memerah. Memiringkan kepala dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir mungil sang gadis. Perlahan ia memasukkan lidah panasnya untuk mengajak Hinata semakin memperdalam ciuman ini.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya reflek merangkul leher Sasuke. Ia senang diperlakukan istimewa oleh pangeran yang ia cari selama ini. Ia bahkan sudah berani membalas ciuman itu meski sedikit malu-malu.

Sepertinya penantian Hinata sudah berakhir. Ya, semua telah berakhir dengan indah.

**Tamat**

**Oke aku tau ini pendek. Tapi aku rasa ini cukup baik. Kalian bisa memberi kritik dan saran dengan sebuah review mengenai fict ini. last, thanks for reading n happy SHDL 2013.**

**Black-kun is here ;)**


End file.
